


Verführung

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [51]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Silly, Summer, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thiel seufzte. Peters planschte im Wasser, und er konnte anscheinend nichts anderes tun, als an einem der ersten schönen Sommertage mit Boerne im Schatten zu sitzen. Eine Badehose hatte er natürlich nicht dabei - wer hätte denn auch damit rechnen können, daß sie heute noch hier landen würden.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/68382.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Verführung

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Sonnenschein und blauer Himmel  
>  **Warnungen:** Hier passiert nix, und irgendeinen tieferen Sinn hat das ganze auch nicht ...  
>  **A/N:** I blame Vera for this ;) Und die Tatsache, daß mir zu solch vordergründig einfachen Prompts wie "Sonnenschein" noch viel schwerer was einfällt als zu Kram wie "Glitter" ...

***

"Jetzt versuchen Sie mal, sich unauffällig zu verhalten!" zischte Thiel. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich Sie schon wieder zu einer Observierung mitgenommen habe!"

"Sie würden hier alleine doch noch viel mehr auffallen."

Noch mehr? Er sah zu Boerne, der in seinem dunklen Anzug am Ufer eines Baggersees wie ein Fremdkörper wirkte. "Ziehen Sie wenigstens die Krawatte aus!"

Boerne schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm des Baumes, unter dem sie saßen. "Nichts spricht dagegen, an einem schönen Sommertag ein paar ruhige Minuten im Schatten zu genießen." Er faltete die Zeitung auseinander und vertiefte sich darin. Wenigstens sah es so aus.

Thiel seufzte. Peters planschte im Wasser, und er konnte anscheinend nichts anderes tun, als an einem der ersten schönen Sommertage mit Boerne im Schatten zu sitzen. Eine Badehose hatte er natürlich nicht dabei - wer hätte denn auch damit rechnen können, daß sie heute noch hier landen würden.

Sehnsüchtig sah er zum Himmel auf. Stahlend blau, und die Sonne auf ihrem höchsten Stand. Er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er nicht wenigstens das ausnutzen würde.

"Was soll das denn werden?" fragte Boerne irritiert, als er das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Hatte er doch richtig vermutet, daß der andere nicht wirklich las.

"Wonach sieht's denn aus? Was man so macht im Sommer am Baggersee - ein Sonnenbad."

"Sie sind doch kein Bauarbeiter, der mit nacktem Oberkörper durch die Gegend -"

"Ein Sonnenbad, Boerne. Absolut angemessen in dieser Umgebung", antwortete er, während er ein Stückchen zur Seite rückte, in die wärmende Sonne.

"Das ist sehr unvernünftig von Ihnen", sagte Boerne nach einer kurzen Pause.

"Ich find's sehr angenehm."

"Sie sollten lieber im Schatten bleiben."

"Es heißt nicht umsonst Sonnenbad, und nicht Schattenbad."

"Bei Ihrem Hauttyp ... Sie holen sich doch nur einen Sonnenbrand."

"Das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein."

"Thiel ..."

"Hm?" Er blinzelte, konnte aber nichts erkennen, weil ihn das grelle Sonnenlicht selbst mit geschlossenen Augen blendete.

"Sie sollten sich wenigstens mit Sonnenmilch eincremen."

"Pff."

"Ist Ihnen nicht klar, wie stark das Hautkrebsrisiko -"

"Jetzt halten Sie endlich die Klappe und lassen mich in Ruhe!"

Das hatte geholfen, dachte Thiel und entspannte sich langsam. Von Boerne kam nichts weiter, die Sonne knallte auf seinen Rücken, gerade erträglich durch den leichten Lufthauch, der hin und wieder über ihn strich. Die Geräuschkulisse vom Baggersee trat immer weiter in den Hintergrund, während er in der wohligen Wärme langsam eindöste, bis plötzlich etwas kaltes auf seinen Rücken klatschte und ihn zusammenfahren ließ.

"Was zum -"

Eine warme Hand verteilte die Sonnenmilch, wie ihm sein Geruchssinn mit etwas Verspätung meldete, über seinen Rücken. "Ich kann Ihnen schließlich nicht tatenlos bei dieser fahrlässigen Körperverletzung zusehen."

"Woher um Himmels willen -"

"Ich war vorne am Kiosk und habe eine Flasche gekauft. Sonnenschutzfaktor 30." Boerne drehte seinen Kopf von links nach rechts, um auch die andere Seite des Nackens erreichen zu können. "Sie fühlen sich schon ziemlich heiß an. Eigentlich sollte man sich ja eine gute halbe Stunde vor einem Sonnenbad eincremen, damit die Schutzwirkung wie gewünscht eintritt. Aber besser spät als gar nicht, würde ich vermuten."

"Mhm." Er schielte zur Seite und sah einen hochgekrempelten Hemdärmel, während Boerne mit einem Finger und etwas Sonnenmilch an seinem Ohr entlang fuhr. Anscheinend hatte der Herr Professor inzwischen endlich eingesehen, daß es für seinen Anzug hier viel zu heiß war.

"Dort gibt es übrigens auch Eis."

"Soll ich Ihnen jetzt etwa ein Eis kaufen?"

"Mit einem Eis wäre ich sicher viel weniger auffällig", sagte Boerne unschuldig. "Drehen Sie sich mal um."

...

"Peters ist übrigens schon vor gut zehn Minuten aus dem Wasser und hat inzwischen das Gelände verlassen."

"Was?!"

Boerne hielt ihn mit einer Hand am Boden, als er versuchte sich aufzurichten. "Könnte es vielleicht sein, daß es gar keinen Grund gibt, Peters hier und heute zu beschatten, sondern daß Sie sich durch das schöne Wetter dazu haben verführen lassen, nach einem Vorwand zu suchen, um noch etwas Zeit im Freien verbringen zu können? Während der Arbeitszeit, wohlgemerkt ..."

Thiel seufzte. "Lassen Sie mich raten. Wenn ich Ihnen ein Eis kaufe, vergessen Sie diese Episode wieder und werden sie nicht bei nächster Gelegenheit Frau Klemm gegenüber erwähnen?"

"Darüber könnte ich nachdenken", sagte Boerne und lächelte.

Thiel richtete sich mühsam auf, nachdem Boerne ihn endlich losgelassen hatte. Die Sonne hatte ihm wirklich schon ziemlich zugesetzt. Er blinzelte im grellen Licht und versuchte, den Weg zum Eingang auszumachen, wo sich der Kiosk befand. Ob es da vielleicht auch Badehosen zu kaufen gab? Wo er jetzt schon mal hier war.

"Irgendwelche besonderen -"

"Mit Schokolade", sagte Boerne, der mittlerweile wieder an seinem Baumstamm saß und zur Zeitung gegriffen hatte. Im Hemd, ohne Krawatte und barfuß sah er inzwischen tatsächlich halbwegs nach Freizeit aus. Und Peters konnte er genaugenommen auch einfach zu einer Befragung vorladen. Vielleicht hatte Boerne nicht völlig unrecht mit der Annahme, daß diese Observierung nicht absolut zwingend nötig gewesen war ...

Thiel stand auf und streckte sich.

Sommer.

* Fin *

Das Bild (manip) zur fanfic hat dankenswerterweise baggeli hergestellt: [Boerne im Sommer](http://baggeli.livejournal.com/27102.html)


End file.
